


Finding another love under the rain

by WonderfilledAnnabeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, marichat fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfilledAnnabeth/pseuds/WonderfilledAnnabeth
Summary: 21. Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain41. Kisses shared under an umbrellaI do not own any of the characters written in this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 34





	Finding another love under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have combined two prompts from two different lists.
> 
> You can find the first one [here.](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their)  
> The second one is from [here](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) too.

* * *

This rainy evening brought back memories of another rainy evening, spent with another blonde-haired boy.

Of course, she had moved on from Adrien and had a new love in her life. The _love_ of her life. She couldn't imagine how she had lived without him because she couldn't imagine a life without him anymore.Not after all his (k)nightly visits.

But, a part of her was still reserved for Adrien. He was her first love,after all. Nobody stopped loving any of their crushes, they just loved someone else more.

Yes, she thought, she did love her Chat Noir more. He was the world to her and she was his. Nothing would ever change that. Even if he hadn't taken her out for this date.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Princess?" Chat Noir asked, smiling softly. She had forgotten that he was standing beside her. He was about to take her home after their date at their school's rooftop, when it started pouring. It was a Saturday, and no one had been there to disturb them. 

She had told him earlier, that it was going to rain, and told that they could do this some other day,but he was very adamant to take her out that day, no matter what. He had simply brought a black umbrella with him, to protect them from the rain.

Now, here they were standing in front of the school, the same place where she had fallen in love with Adrien.

"Princess? Are you feeling alright?" Chat Noir worriedly asked, bringing Marinette out of her musings. He place his hands over her forehead and cheeks and asked "Are you cold? Let us hurry up and get you home." 

"I am alright, minou. Just.... thinking" Marinette assured. " Let us go home" she agreed, smiling lovingly at her kitty.

"Yeah. Come on" Chat Noir told moving in front of her holding out the open umbrella to her. 

It struck her that this was exactly how Adrien offered her his umbrella too, only now it was Chat.

And when the thunder struck, she fell in love with her Chat Noir all over again.She could do nothing but stare at her patient boyfriend who was looking at her lovingly.

At that moment, she said those 3 magical words " I love you." 

Chat Noir's smile grew and he tugged her towards him, flush against his chest. There was merely an inch's distance between their lips, and no space between their bodies with both of Marinette's hands curled on his chest.

He returned the same words to her "I love you too" and closed the distance between them. It wasn't their first kiss, but still it felt as new and invigorating as one.

Chat Noir held the umbrella above them with one hand and other tipped her head to deepen their kiss. She moved one hand of hers to his cheek and they stayed like that until they needed to come up for air.

He kissed her forehead rested it against hers. He asked "Did you like the date?"

"Hmm" she hummed ."I loved it, but I loved the company I had more." she replied giggling.

"So, when is our next date?" Chat Noir asked wiggling his eyebrows.

She looked outside and noticed the rain had stopped falling."In a few minutes at my room. Can you make it?" Marinette replied. 

"Anything for you, my love" and with that he vaulted them into the evening sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and make sure to check out my other works.
> 
> Find me and many more Miraculous fans at [Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Community Discord.](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
